


Baby, it's cold outside (Kiss prompt 20)

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Himring, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: On a visit to Himring, Fingon finds Maedhros on the battlements.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	Baby, it's cold outside (Kiss prompt 20)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon: For the kissing prompt thing: I think 20 suits Russingon pretty well

“It is cold up here, Maitimo,” Fingon offered gently, swiping the fur cloak from his own shoulders and reaching up to drape it over Maedhros’ hunched ones.

“I don’t… it gets too… I feel… _restless_ , Finno,” he sighed, turning his head with a ghost of a smile as he burrowed into the cloak regardless. The walkway on top of this wall – conveniently looking north, of course – was icy cold, battered by the biting winds, but he had been lost in staring into the darkness beyond Himring’s lamps as he paced the flagstones and hardly noticed.

Ignoring the chill in his flesh was nothing new, after all.

“Perhaps I’ll help you work off a bit of energy,” Fingon offered, aiming for a friendly expression, though the look in Maedhros’ eyes made him realise that the words had come out perhaps a tad more breathy than an offer of a round of sparring should warrant. Ears flushing, he held Maedhros’ gaze, daring him to comment, decide what Fingon had meant by his own response.

“Perhaps you might,” Maedhros nodded, closing his eyes and turning his scarred face into the wind for a moment.

“ _Inside_ ,” Fingon added, gesturing towards the stairway leading back into the comparable warmth of the fortress.

“Yes, Finno,” Maedhros acquiesced, a slight smile playing about his lips as he stalked past Fingon, reaching back to grab his fingers and tug him along. “Inside.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Fingon followed, watching Maedhros take a few steps down, making him face to face with the red hair – growing back beautiful, as he’d always known it would – and pulling on Maedhros’ hand to make him stop, two steps below.

“Huh?” Maedhros said, turning back to him.

Fingon’s fingers were light on his chin, tilting his head up just enough to let his lips ghost across Maedhros’, one pass then two, tongue playing across the faint scar where his upper lip his been split.

With a slight groan, Maedhros opened, letting Fingon play with his tongue, nipping back in something like desperation, hand squeezing tight around Fingon’s fingers though no other parts of their bodies touched.

“I do like,” he murmured, chasing Fingon’s tongue for a moment or plenty, “looking up at you when you kiss me.”

“Me, too,” Fingon agreed, cupping Maedhros’ cheek and kissing his way along one of the scars that would lead him to Maedhros’ ear.

“But you know it’s better in your _bed_ , Finno,” Maedhros gasped, whining when Fingon’s lips found a particularly lovely spot to mark.

“M-hmm,” Fingon hummed agreeably. “Let’s go there, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [If anyone wants to request a prompt of their own, my personal prompt meme is open for suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Raiyana_PPC/signups/new)


End file.
